Pocket Elsword
by MarioFireRed
Summary: During a peaceful run in Henrir, Glave calculated an error in one of the time Rest areas, accidentally transporting the Elgang into a different dimension. Once they came to, everyone is separated...and something was very, very wrong.


**Me: Time for my very first crossover with Elsword!**

**Mario: And that is?**

**Me: Elsword and Pokemon!**

**Mario: ...You know that's not the first one right?**

**Me: Mhm, but this time I'll see what I can do for this one. For now Chapter 1, START!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Mysterious Mishap_

A crystal ball glistened in the palm of an unknown man, revealing to him six young warriors tackling yet another one of his famous "Henrir's Time and Space" challenges. The mysterious masked man stared intently at the teenagers with his one golden glowing eye and ruffled his white spiked hair with his other hand. _Now..._ He thought to himself as he witnessed the six little dots about to tackle on his "special surprise", two blue humongous wolf-demons each named Berthe instead of the usual one in the final section of the Feita region. _How will Elsword and his crew handle this? _He reclined in his throne and amusingly watched the crimson-haired 16 year old lead his mostly teenage group.

"Damn." Elsword, the crimson-haired boy cursed. "There's two of them now?" He reached into his pocket and took out a blue potion, drinking it to restore his mana. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah we are!" The cream-colored spiky haired gunslinger of the group, Chung, twirled one of his "Silver Shooter" pistols whilst drinking a red potion to restore his health. "Question is how we're going to face them both." Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder to find a purple-haired magician wearing two pigtails charge up her naturally fast mana rate using her staff. She winked at him and stretched outward with her staff at the demon in the right, then at the left.

"Girls get one demon," Aisha suggested pointing at the one at the right, "then the guys get the one at the other one." She pointed at the other demon. "Isn't that right little Angkor?" Her staff glowed and a little chibi bat popped out, nodding its head and scanned the responses of the remaining party members. One especially battle-hardened man with ragged black hair and a white tuff in the center stretched his immensely powerful NASOD arm and nodded. Next the green haired big-chested elf cleaned her bow did the same. Finally a NASOD robotic girl with silver hair hanging down the waist of her black battle suit summoned her drones Moby and Remy to aid her in combat.

"Yeah...let's start." Raven, the man stretching his arm, coolly agreed.

"Mhm, let's finish the Feita region once and for all." Rena, the elf, nodded.

"Agreed. Moby...Remy...Battle Mode activated." Eve, the NASOD Queen, stated her agreement and muttered to her subjects.

"That makes everyone, ready on your mark Elsword!" Chung and the others stared at their red-headed leader, summoning his second sword "Conwell" by his side to join him. His long crimson hair reaching to his shoulders as his equally colored determined eyes looked straight ahead at the two charging Berthes. Forming an X with his two swords Elsword split them apart and held each sword with one hand, giving the signal.

"LET'S ROCK!" With Elsword's battlecry, the six charge to their respective demon and fought against it.

"QUEEN'S THRONE!" Eve quickly sped through her virtual keyboard, activating the correct code while Aisha and Rena kept one of the demons busy just a bit ahead. _"HELLO WORLD, FULL GENERATE MODE START!" _The font read as the NASOD Queen turned on the code, her loyal drones augmented with spears for increased damage and range, and rejoined her teammates. There Aisha summoned a "HELLSTONE!", dropping a giant demonic rock with an eye spinning and spinning against the wolf demon's back. Screeching, Berthe (1) reared back started to dash at the girls. With Rena's signal to "GET OUT OF THE WAY!", Eve and Aisha side stepped as the elf charged up her mana concentrated it into a singular iced arrow.

"FREEZING ARROW!" Rena shot an aptly named large arrow straight at the demon, freezing him in place. Taking this opportunity, the three girls quickly drank a blue potion and really let the demon have it.

"IRON SCRAPS!" Eve sent a barrage of metal-tipped scraps against the frozen demon and pummeled him with her drones, dealing an extreme amount of damage.

"PLASMA CUTTER!" Aisha spun around and powered herself up into Awakening, glowing a purple aura before calling the attack. Once calling the attack five plasma beams, one firing from each of the digits in her hand, concentrated and dealt a hefty amount of magical damage to the poor guy, who only has a few health bars remaining.

"GUNGNIR!" Charging up, Rena aimed skyward with her bow and shot a tornado arrow above. There it split into eight gigantic tornado arrows, all landing within the proximity of Berthe (1) and immediately finishing off the rest of his health. As the girls cheered (and seated themselves waiting for the guys to finish), the mysterious man couldn't help but feel admiration for their strategic teamwork. _Interesting..._ The man thought. _How will the males handle their demon?_ He, as well as the girls, peered as the audience how indeed the three will win their fight.

"CHUNG!" Elsword called to the gunslinger wasting his mana on ammunition for his dual Silver Shooters. "GET BEHIND HIM, RAVEN AND I HAVE AN IDEA!" The young boy nodded and circled around the demon, catching its attention. At once Elsword stabbed Berthe (2) and summoned three identical looking "Conwells" to simultaneously pierce the spot where the swordsman stabbed, "MIRAGE STING!" as he called it. All went according to plan, Elsword now returned the wolf demon's attention right back to him and Raven. Calling out to Chung to restore his mana, he glanced back at Raven. "Ready for the plan?"

"Hell yeah I'm ready!" He nodded, his NASOD arm turning bright red as it charged a massive attack. Instinctively the demon chased after the black haired adult as if his glowing arm was a shiny new dog bone. Swiping at him, Raven stood stoic and unflinching as his arm glowed faster and faster with each swipe. Finally after a few seconds, he let loose. "WILD CHARGE!" As the name implies, Raven wildly charged forward with a large destructive red aura, knocking Berthe (2) airborne. Taking his chance Elsword went underneath and, with his Conwell, summoned a large spell-circle on the ground encompassing all of the space the wolf demon would need to stretch it's bony blue limbs.

"RAGE CUTTER!" Stabbing the sword onto the ground, a hundred mini Conwells exploded from the circle and sliced and diced the demon midair. As he was descending onto the ground, Elsword pointed his other regular sword at Chung for the gunslinger's signal. "NOW CHUNG! USE IT!"

The blonde's blue eyes sharpened as he nodded in Elsword's signal. Equipping and reloading the cannon strapped to his back, Chung fires a dozen guided missiles all aiming for the airborne Berthe (2). "SHOOTING STAR!" After calling out the name of his attack, the Guardian yelled an incomprehensible yell as the missiles one by one exploded on the demon upon impact, plummeting its health bar down to zero.

"LEVEL CLEAR!" A large sign with bolded black font appeared near the top of the Altar in which the six fought the two demons. Celebrating their victory over the Feita region of the boss rush, the six member party await for the inevitable Rest Area that appears periodically in Henrir's Time and Space after the final boss of each region.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Glave, the mysterious man, laughed and brought up a cube from his other hand, controlling with his mind the different distortions of space to transport them into the aforementioned Rest Area, a relaxing blue arena which naturally heals 20% of their health and mana while also presenting a random buff. As he was finishing up distorting the Altar in which the six are currently in...

..."ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" A sudden roar snapped the Time and Space Administrator's deep concentration, completely changing the Distortion Cube he was working on into an indistinguishable pile of sliced matter. _Oh no! _Glave glanced urgently at the crystal ball for any changes in the arena. Unfortunately there were changes.

A massive earthquake shook the six warriors as the arena crumpled apart and were replaced by a growing black void. Screaming at the others to "HANG ON!" Elsword summoned mini Conwells to stab at the ground for everyone to hang on to. Sadly as he placed the last one, the crimson leader lost balance and fell into the portal first. "ELSWORD!" The rest of his teammates yelled out for him as he plunged headfirst, unconscious due to the overwhelming darkness, into the void. As the void grew larger and stronger, the rest of his party were eventually consumed into it.

Their visions, like Elsword's, slowly faded away into black.

_No, no, no! _Glave clenched his fist, breaking the crystal ball. _How could this happen?! _Out of anger and frustration, the Administrator moved 360 to check his surroundings for that roar. Suddenly he remembered, if he's able to change Time and Space within his little arena, why can't creatures from another time or space reach him as well? Growling to himself, Glave recalled the voice of the roar. The distant, ferocious, and protective nature of the roar that sent six helpless challengers straight into another dimension. Immediately he pulled out another cube, this time labeled "Dimensions". Activating it, the masked man was greeted by a huge virtual screen of the many different dimensions of universes connected to that of Elrios. Using the conveniently placed sound test, Glave reversed time in his dimension to insert the roar in. Doing so will enable him to identify the creature and the universe where it came from.

"_ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" _The sound replayed back and underwent a considerable amount of data. Finally revealing the results, he took a gander at it. The creature was pink and white colored, looking magnificent standing on its two legs and wavering it's dragon-like arms as it spouts a huge volume of water out of its mouth. At once Glave recognized the creature.

_PALKIA?!_ His eyes widened at the surprising result. _But the Creator of Space in that dimension was in good terms with Dialga, the Creator of Time in that very same dimension! _Despite being wise for his profession, Glave's head racked with unresolved questions. _No matter, I'll have to locate where I accidentally transported the Elgang and bring them back! _Referring to Elsword's group, he prepared himself for the difficult task at hand.

_Please survive for a little longer, I'll fix this mistake! _Glave swore, locating the dimension where Palkia indirectly transported the six.

* * *

_Hnngh! W-What the hell happened? _Elsword's mind raced with questions. He felt himself laying down with his eyes closed on a soft patch of grass. The wind softly rode over him as a gentle breeze passed by. Pinching himself to make sure he's still alive, the crimson boy slowly sat up from his drowsiness and scratched his hair...

...or rather his flames. _HOT HOT HOT HOT! _Elsword realized in horror that his hair, or whatever replaced it, is now on fire. Thinking quickly, he got onto all fours and dashed like a monkey to the nearest source of water. _W-Wait, w-what the hell?_ Mid-run the crimson boy stopped himself and examined his hand, which touched his burning hair. _It's...not burning? _Another thing that boggled him was his hand himself. _My fingers...they're blue?! A-And the back of my hand has yellow fur? A-Also my arms...a brownish red color as well as my legs? _Elsword touched his face, hairy with fur. "W-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He roared out loud, twitching his...tail.

*POINK!* Suddenly, a metallic red and white ball was flung at him. "OW! What the hell?" He turned to face whoever dared to throw some rock at him. As the ball magically returned back to the direction it flew by, Elsword took a good look at the obviously human-looking person staring at him horrified.

A young girl wore a white hat with a strange pink emblem, with yellow hairpins fixing her shoulder long blue hair. Her sapphire eyes looking on in shock as the strange ball recoiled back onto her bare hand. She also wore a white sleeveless undershirt underneath a black over-shirt and a pink miniskirt. Lastly she stumbled on her pink boots and pulled up her black knee-high socks as she cleared her cream-colored throat (same color as the rest of her skin by the way) and began to speak.

"I-It...It can talk?!" The young girl rubbed her eyes and stared at Elsword's new form again, seeing him rubbing his eyes and crack his...erm knuckles.

"Yeah I can talk, got a problem little girl?" He retorted back, obviously not fond of his new form if whatever he is normally doesn't speak to humans. Unfortunately for him, the girl's eyes now sparkled.

"Great! A rare human-speaking Infernape!" As she brightened, Elsword fixated on her words with horror. _I-Infernape?! _The swordsman (or now monkey) thought. _I-Is that the name...of my new form?! How does this girl know it?_ Still focused on his thoughts, he didn't notice the girl throw another ball skyward as a white beam flashed from underneath and out came another creature Elsword didn't recognize.

The creature was a tiny penguin with various shades of blue all over the main portion of its body. Whatever blue it didn't cover was replaced with yellow feet, a yellow beak, and white portions of its face and chest. "Piplup!" The penguin chimed. _Piplup? _Elsword thought. _Is that...it's name?_

"Go Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" The young girl commanded her penguin creature. The "Piplup" spewed a barrage of...bubbles onto Elsword.

The now monkified Swordsman merely laughed. _BUBBLES?! AS IF BUBBLES CAN HURT THE GREAT ELSA'S YOUNGER BROTHER!_ However he didn't chuckle for long, the bubbles that made contact with him stung like no other. "YEEEOW!" He yelped, feeling a really nasty bee sting from every bubble that impacted him.

*POP!* *POP!* *POP!* As the last of the bubbles were finished, Elsword stood up groaning as if he was pummeled by one of his sister's barrages. _What's going on? _The horrified...monkey thought. _Why can bubbles hurt me?! _Before his question was answered, the young girl commanded her Piplup for another "BUBBLEBEAM!". Thinking from experience, he jumped away from the onslaught of bubbles and closed the distance between him and the penguin. Noticing the creature's miniscule size compared to his, Elsword smirked. _Alright! Time to summon Conwell and start my own attacks! _He faced skyward and called upon his trusty sword companion.

"CONWELL! TO ME!" The Piplup fell over from the sudden yelling while the young girl stood, dazed as a breeze flew past and no magical sword showed up. _Why...Why didn't it work?_ Elsword glumly sat down in defeat.

"U-Uh...mister Infernape?" The girl appeared to call at Elsword. He looked up to find the girl looking at him worried. "Are...you feeling okay?" Behind her, the male Piplup gaped in surprise at the sight in front of it. Batting away a helping hand from the young girl, Elsword grunted.

"Yeah I'm feeling alright." He answered, noticing the new gruff tone in his voice. "What I'm wondering is how a swordsman like me got turned into..." he looked at himself once again, "...THIS?!"

"A Swordsman? You?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I'm a Swordsman, a Knight to be more specific." Elsword explained, while also introducing himself. "My name is Elsword, wielder of the legendary Conwell sword in my homeland of Elrios." He formed his words carefully, clearly the girl didn't understand as she gave quizzical looks at him. "In that land, a special crystallized source named the 'El' is the one life force keeping us from dying. After we saved it after a long journey, me and my friends decided to tackle on a challenge in a Time and Space dungeon."

"Dialga...and Palkia's...dungeon?" The girl spouted random stuff. "The...The Creators of Time and Space?!"

"What are you blabbering about? That masked man, Glave, is the Administrator of Time and Space, not some weird mumbo jumbo you're talking about!" Elsword spat back.

"Well you can tell the rest of the story to the Professor." She informed him of some mysterious "Professor". "Follow me if you want to help your condition, I know I want to. Piplup, return!" The girl pointed the small red and white ball at the Piplup, a red beam transporting it from the ground it stood inside the circular container. With a nod to Elsword, the girl skipped away towards a large building off in a short distance.

For a while Elsword stood where he was, in a new monkey form named "Infernape". _"Follow me if you want to help your condition?" _He recalled the girl's last words upon leaving him. _C-Can I even trust her?_ He looked around his surroundings. The sun was at its highest point in the sky, signaling noontime. Noticing that he's alone, he starts to think aloud. "Great, it looks like I'll have to trust her for now." He sighed in defeat. "This Professor guy or whatever better know what he's doing after I tell him about what happened to me and my fri-" He cut himself short.

"MY FRIENDS?!" He yelled out into the distance. "AISHA! RENA! RAVEN! EVE! CHUNG! SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" Elsword repeated his friends names over and over...but it was no use. Not a single creature stirred let alone respond to his distress calls. Flaring up on the inside with fury, he raced towards the building where the girl went in order to find his friends.

_Don't worry you guys, I'll learn more about this strange place and find you all!_ Elsword vowed, making his way to the building faster than he realizes.

* * *

**Mario: ...Did they just turn into Pokemon?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Mario: And what about the others?**

**Me: I'll reveal what Pokemon form they're in and where they are soon, right now this is just an introduction to the plot. Hope you guys like it for my first crossover so far, didn't really know what to expect XD.**


End file.
